


【宽歪】God knows I tried

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 这是一个平淡的校园双向暗恋的故事
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus





	【宽歪】God knows I tried

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个平淡的校园双向暗恋的故事

在罗伊斯喜欢克罗斯的第114天时，他决定放下自己的喜欢。这期间他只把自己的心思告诉过了厄齐尔。他歪着头仔细地想了想，还是觉得应该告诉梅斯一声，以后他再也不会听到自己关于托尼的困扰了。是的，对于暗恋者而言，这的确，算是个困扰。

“梅斯，告诉你个事，我决定不再喜欢托尼了。”

屏幕显示很快收到了来自厄齐尔的消息，“？？？”

“我觉得他喜欢米洛学长，我还是停止我的无用功吧。”

“一会我去你寝室说吧。”

过了没多一会，厄齐尔推开门就看见小金毛盘腿坐在床上抱着猫咪抱枕低着脑袋不知道在想什么的画面。他放下手里的蔓越莓司康，给温热的牛奶插好了吸管递到了罗伊斯的面前，坐在了他的床边。

“想说说是因为什么吗？”

小金毛没说话，嘬了一口手中的牛奶，“前两天是米洛学长的生日，他在派对上给米洛学长唱了歌，全学院的人都知道他的心思了。”

“他的心思？我怎么不知道他什么心思。”厄齐尔挑眉问道，如果这是什么动漫，大概他的额边就该出现三条黑线了。

“就是和我一样的心思啊。他喜欢米洛学长，我喜欢他。”罗伊斯看向厄齐尔的眼神写满了，你怎么可以这么笨。

“你不觉得你过分关注他和米洛学长还不如关注他和你自己吗？你们最近来往多吗？”

“别提了，本身我们就不是一个专业的，上课就见不到。最近足球队的训练也分不到一个组里。”

厄齐尔强烈控制住自己翻白眼的冲动，“我是说你有没有给他发短信聊天，约他出来什么的！”

罗伊斯扁扁嘴，“偶尔吧，我也不好意思一直缠着他。”

厄齐尔呼噜了一把羊驼毛，“作为你的bro，我当然是无条件支持你的决定了，不过我还是觉得你做决定不要那么突然。晚上叫上奥巴出去玩换个心情怎么样？”

“诶！好诶！那小子前一阵一直忙论文在公寓楼里都见不着人。”

“那下午下了课我俩来你寝室找你。”

小金毛点点头，送走了厄齐尔。摸出手机在ins上分享了一首歌《God knows I tried》，上天知道我尽力了，上天也知道，我失败了，小金毛暗暗地想。

怀有心事的罗伊斯喝了一口自由古巴就有点微醺了，却还是红着脸和厄齐尔、奥巴梅扬说说笑笑，后来干脆脑袋一歪在奥巴梅扬的怀里睡着了。

“那咱们回去吧，给马尔科送回去。”奥巴梅扬扶起罗伊斯，发现他是真的睡的实，干脆让他趴在自己的背上，把他背了回去。小金毛嘟嘟囔囔似乎在说什么，只是根本听不明白。

回到寝室，厄齐尔把罗伊斯交给了格策，嘱咐了几句就和奥巴梅扬一起离开了。

今天穆勒回寝室有点晚，克罗斯当然也不会在意这种小事，不过他神秘兮兮地凑到了他的耳边，“今天巴斯蒂带我去酒吧玩了，你猜我看见谁了？”

克罗斯并没有放下自己手中的书，抬头看了他一眼，“你想说就说，我不想猜。”

“好吧，我看见马尔科和梅苏特了。”

听到罗伊斯的名字，克罗斯终于舍得合上了手中的书，“他们两个关系一直很好。”

“后来奥巴把马尔科背回去了。”

克罗斯眯起了眼睛，似乎在思索奥巴是谁，“奥巴？”

“就是和梅苏特同寝的那个奥巴梅扬。他和马尔科是高中同学。”

“哦。”

穆勒凑得更近了，“不是我说，你也有点危机感好吗？喜欢就去追啊！”

克罗斯摇了摇头，“他拒绝了我的话，我们连朋友都做不了了。”

“真要喜欢一个人，你会想要和他做朋友？！”

克罗斯没有再说话，插上了耳机继续听中午罗伊斯在ins分享的歌，我应该表白吗？他会接受我吗？

酒醒了的罗伊斯发现天还没亮，坐起来望着窗外发呆。“我不喜欢你了。”他喃喃自语道。

克罗斯醒来以后看见的就是穆勒那张放大了的脸。“重要情报！快快快起来我和你说。”克罗斯一脸懵逼地看着他。

“昨天马尔科不是喝多了吗，刚才我听马里奥说他半夜起来上厕所的时候听见马尔科嘟嘟囔囔说我不喜欢你了。估计他昨天喝多了是失恋了，你的机会来了！”

“之前也没听说他有对象啊，而且乘火打劫不好吧。”克罗斯摸了摸下巴迟疑地说。

“反正这么重要的情报我可告诉你了，你自己以后不会后悔就行。”说着穆勒就出了门。

想了想他还是摸出了手机给罗伊斯发了一条短信，“公共课快要考试了，我可以借你的笔记吗？”

没有像以前一样很快收到回复的短信，克罗斯起来换好了衣服，决定直接去罗伊斯的寝室里找他 。

“马尔科在吗？”

开门的是罗伊斯的室友格策，小胖子还在吃早饭，“他一大早就去图书馆了，不是快要考试了吗，有什么事吗，托尼？”

“他自己一个人去的？”

“这我就不太清楚了，或许还有梅斯？”

“好了，谢了。”

“需要我帮你转告什么吗？不过你也可以用手机直接找他。”

“不用了，谢了。”

克罗斯想了想决定收拾收拾去图书馆看看能不能和罗伊斯来个偶遇，行动力极强的他也这样做了。只是还没走到图书馆，他就遇见了克洛泽。“托尼。”

“米洛学长。”

“急匆匆地准备去哪啊？”

“嗯没什么，准备去图书馆看会书。”

两人说话之际克罗斯好像瞟到了一个熟悉的身影，是罗伊斯。

“啊是马尔科啊，这是刚从图书馆出来？”打招呼的是克洛泽。

“是啊，米洛学长。我准备去餐厅吃午饭，我先走了。再见，学长。”

自始至终，罗伊斯的眼睛就没有落在克罗斯的身上 ，仿佛他根本不存在一样，更不用说和他打招呼了。

自己这是，被讨厌了？克罗斯又和克洛泽寒暄了一会，还是去了图书馆。不过他没刻意寻找罗伊斯，自然也没发生什么偶遇。

坐下来吃饭时罗伊斯才翻了翻手机，终于看到了早上克罗斯发给他的信息，想了想不回实在是太不礼貌，是说不喜欢他了，可大家还是足球队的队友，面子上还是要过得去的。“不好意思，我的笔记记得有点乱。不如你问问米洛学长？”

可是他从来没有想过像克罗斯这种成绩前几的人为什么会需要看他的笔记，虽然罗伊斯的成绩也很好，但这终究是一件没有必要的事。

转过头他又点开了和厄齐尔的对话框，“我刚才看见托尼和米洛学长在图书馆附近咬耳朵，我真是做了一个正确的决定。”

“好好复习吧你！”

进入了考试周的大家都变得异常的忙碌，平时不怎么上课的到根底下了更得玩命背书刷题，平时认真学习的也不敢放松，毕竟，真的没有考试范围这种东西啊。

克罗斯再联系罗伊斯是他们学院正式放假前三天。除了厄齐尔他们专业还有一门考试，别的专业的同学都考完试，准备收拾行李回家了。

克罗斯考虑了一整个考试周，他接受了穆勒的建议，把罗伊斯找出来，把话讲清楚，也就是，告白。不过没有任何恋爱经验又绝不肯向室友求助担心小秘密被撞破的克罗斯的短信是这样写的“我听托马斯说学校附近开了一家中餐馆，想请你一起去，就当是感谢你让我去找米洛学长借笔记的建议。那门课我考得很好。”

不知道是巧合还是太不凑巧，罗伊斯在收到克罗斯的信息时想的是，是不是他想和我说他已经和米洛学长在一起了，感谢我这个“红娘（？）”那我要不要打个哈哈坦承我之前喜欢过你，不过都是过去的事了？“好的，那到时候见。”

饭后克罗斯邀请罗伊斯散步，两人无言地走了一段。终于克罗斯停了下来，“马尔科，为有话和你说。”

“我知道你想说什么。”

他知道我要和他告白？！是托马斯还是梅苏特！是谁和他说的！“那我们一起说怎么样？”

“好。”

“我喜欢你！”  
“恭喜你和米洛学长！”

？？？他们两个人都从彼此的脸上看到了极其震惊的神色。罗伊斯眼珠转了转，准备说点什么解释一下。

“我以为你和米洛学长在一起了。”

克罗斯这下是真的有点着急了，“你听谁说的啊！没有的事。我…我喜欢你，但是一直不敢告诉你，担心你不能接受，我们连朋友都没得做。”

“米洛学长生日你不是还当众给他唱歌了吗，上次我还看到你们两个在图书馆附近咬耳朵，我就以为你们已经在一起了。”

“没有，绝对没有，我和米洛只是关系好的前后辈。没想到会让你误会…我很抱歉。所以…你怎么想我…我的心意？”

罗伊斯呼了口气，仿佛在做一个重大的决定，他认真地看着克罗斯，“托尼，今天是我决定不喜欢你的第29天。”

克罗斯眼睛里的星星突然间黯淡失了颜色，他突然想到之前穆勒和他说的重要情报，在心里暗暗比对了一下时间，原来他不喜欢的那个人是我啊。等会！那也就是说他之前喜欢的人是我！

克罗斯耷拉着脑袋的样子实在是太像一只受了委屈的大狗狗，罗伊斯的嗓音不由得染上了调侃的快乐，“可是，今天也是我喜欢你的第143天。我是决定不再喜欢你，可是，我失败了。”

克罗斯眼睛里的星星又开始bulingbuling地发光了，他咬着嘴唇，“那么，我可以称呼你为我的男朋友了吗？”

“托尼，你真的好笨哦。”说着罗伊斯钻进了克罗斯的怀里，“现在你可以拥抱你的男朋友啦！”

God knows I tried  
God knows I got


End file.
